


Beginning

by BloodRedRidingHood



Series: I'll Be Your Shield [1]
Category: Captain America: The First Avenger - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 30 day challenge, F/M, OTP I'll Be Your Shield, Realization, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRedRidingHood/pseuds/BloodRedRidingHood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All he knew was that it was the beginning of something...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Writing a drabble series prompted by hawkwardeye's 30 Day Drabble Challenge. I promise they will get better, but I wanted to give something simple for the start.

He hadn't planned on falling in love with her, but he knew from the moment it happened that nobody else would ever hold a candle to her.

She had just gotten back from a mission. She hadn't even had time to clean herself up before being ushered into the conference room. She was breathing hard, covered in dirt and dust and blood (most of it from her targets), and her red hair hung limp around her face.

Mostly, she just sat in her chair and relaxed while Fury briefed them, and he stared at her the entire time. About an hour into it, she looked up and saw him watching her. She smiled, then winced when she opened up the cut on her lip. 

That was when it was all over. That smile. He didn't know what it meant, all he knew was that it was the beginning of something, and he couldn't wait to figure out what.


End file.
